Friendships Reformed
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Cate and Baze travel to Tree Hill. It has been a decade since the season 2 finale. Nathan discovers a new potential player, while he and Baze deal with Haley and Cate getting along too well. Sequel to "Certainly Unexpected"


Friendships reformed

Cate and Baze travel to Tree Hill. It has been a decade since the season 2 finale. Nathan discovers a new potential player, while he and Baze deal with Haley and Cate getting along too well

Chapter one: an unexpected call

Cate heard the phone ring again, she was really getting tired of that sound

"Phone!" she laughed as Baze kissed her neck. She pushed him aside, trying to get the phone, but Baze pulled her back

"Leave it" he begged. It had been so long since they had been home alone. Lux had taken the kids to the movies. Giving her parents a chance to…. Well do whatever they wanted

"Stop!" Cate answered the phone "hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Cate Cassidy" Haley said. Cate gasped for air as Baze ran his fingers down her body

"This is she". She kicked him off and sat up straight

"Hey, it's Haley James Scott! How you've been?" she asked excitedly. Ever since that concert at K100 they had had stayed in touch. She had even been to her wedding to Baze, where she offered to sing of course, but it had been a while since she had gotten a call

"Great" Cate said happily "and you?"

"you know getting around, listen I'm going to Portland next week, work stuff, but maybe we could meet, you know, talk"

"Sure, I'd like that, maybe you could come on to my show, I could really use some talent"Cate smiled"ok. See you then bye"

"Bye, tell Nate I said hi" Haley said "or is it still Baze?"

"Baze, I think it would be confusing otherwise" she admitted hanging up

"Taking about me?" Baze smirked

"That was Haley. She is coming to town, I'm going to meet up with her later this week" Cate said kissing his lips "now were where we?"

"I didn't like the movie" TJ said as they made their way back to the car. Jones totted Penny and Nate

"I did, it was nice" Lux said. She walked holding Hannah and TJ, while Charlie, Amy and Cody trailed behind them

"That's cause you are a girl" TJ said "it was a girl's movie"

"No, it wasn't, it was a kid's movie and you are kids!" Jones stated

"I thought it was kind of silly" Hannah pointed out "but, okay"

Lux rolled her eyes. It was so hard to keep everyone pleased, especially at movies. Jones unlocked the car

"Can we get ice cream?" Hannah asked her sister "please?"

"Sorry, no more junk food" Lux said. It was funny how she sounded just like Cate

"Oh, come on Lux, what your parents don't know won't hurt them" Jones said placing Penny on the car seat. The van was big enough to fit everyone in, but he had forgotten Nate's emergency car seat. So he sat at front in Lux's lap. TJ, Penny and Hannah at the back and Charlie and his friends in the last row.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes "fine, be the cool one, spoil them. It won't be in my conscience"

Cate and Baze were watching TV, when they got home. Each child excitedly told them all about the amazing time they had had

"Okay" Cate picked Nate up "time for bed"

"Oh" Hannah and TJ said in unison. Baze chucked "go, no more complaining it's late"

"But it's Saturday" TJ complained "ten more minutes?"

"Fine, but all of you go get ready for bed, then you have ten minutes" Baze led the Hannah and TJ up the stairs. Cate turned to Lux after handing Nate to him

"Thank you Lux, we really appreciate you guys for doing this" she said. He was holding a soundly sleeping Penny. Charlie stood awkwardly at the doorway

"I'm off to bed, good night mom. Thanks for the movie" he smiled at Jones and Lux

"I'm sorry, we're late" Lux said "we had to drop Amy and Cody off"

"Sure, how was the movie?" Cate walked to the kitchen

"It was pretty good for a kid's movie" Jones said "even I liked it"

"So how is the investment thing going?" Lux asked her mom. She and Baze had been trying to find investors for a little project they had going on

"Well Jack is helping out, but I don't think your dad can handle two places" Cate said honestly "I mean he still works night shifts at the bar"

"He likes it, and it's not like he's never around" Lux said

Baze came down after a while. Jones, Lux and Cate were all drinking wine

"Oh, and I'm not invited?" he sat on the couch next to Cate "you know what's sad? That I'm putting your kids to bed, while you are here drinking"

"Oh, sue me" Cate said "I'm under a lot of stress"

"And I'm not?" Baze smirked "I heard about the ice cream fiasco"

"Who spoke?" Lux asked. During the ride home, TJ had dropped his cone on Jones's leather seats

"TJ" he said "he's sorry by the way"

"It could've been worse" Cate said. He could have thrown up, like he did in your truck"

Baze made a disgust face. "Right, could have been worse"

Lux and Jones left around 11, Baze and Cate were already in bed "Lux told me they forgot Nate's car seat"

"They did?" Baze nodded "that's children negligence, right?"

"Yeah I think so" Cate turned to face him "I think we should buy another car seat"

"I'm not really sure we can, I'm way over my head with money, and it really bugs me"

"Don't worry, it's fine, we've got money" she waited for a response …"we're buying that seat, aren't we?"

"Sure" Baze mumbled " I'll get right on it"

"Okay" Cate rested her head on the pillow "I feel so old"

"What?" Baze raised an eyebrow. "Because we are in bed at 11 on a Saturday night?"

Cate nodded "well there is that and the fact that Haley is like 10 years younger than me"

"So?" Baze asked amused "you're way hotter" he kissed her neck "and why are we talking about Haley anyway?"

"I don't know" she shrugged

'well, I know this there is one thing we can do on a Saturday night at 11 o'clock" Baze placed wet sweet kisses on her back, next thing they knew, it was morning.


End file.
